Question: If the original statement is true, then which other statement must be true logically?
Solution: The original conditional statement and its contrapositive are logically equivalent, and the converse and the inverse are logically equivalent. Logically equivalent statements have the same truth-value. Because the original statement is true, the contrapositive is also logically true.